A Stroke of Genius
by AmberBrightEyes
Summary: Harry and Ron realise just how intelligent Hermione can be. Honestly, she never ceases to amaze them...


_**Ok guys, this is a fanfic based in Deathly Hallows. It's partly a rewritten part of a tiny bit of the book and mostly made up by me. It's a short one-shot so I hope it comes through alright. Please R&R. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K except the bits that are mine lol. **_

Harry, Ron and Hermione were huddled in the tent as the wind howled around them. Harry and Ron, each clutching a mug of tea, were discussing what they currently knew about the Horcruxes, possible things that Voldemort could have made into the unknown ones and there locations.

"Yea," Ron was saying, "I reckon they have to be valuable, you know? I mean, look at what he's made into Horcruxes so far: The ring, the locket, the- well the diary isn't, but maybe he ran out of stuff-"

"Listen," Harry interrupted impatiently, "I think one of them is a Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" said Ron incredulously, "At a _school_? Why would he bother to hide one there?"

"Because," answered Harry impatiently, "Hogwarts was the one place he felt he belonged. He was accepted and it was like his home. The only one he ever had."

"Harry, you know this is You-Know-Who we're talking about, right?" said Ron pointedly.

Harry was beginning to get annoyed, "Look, I just think-"

"Hermione, Harry reckons... Hermione?"

Ron twisted around in a circle, surveying the cramped and cluttered tent in order to find her. She was huddled in a spongy armchair in the corner of the tent an appeared to be scribbling into a tiny red book.

"Hermione, what are you doing? We're trying to find Horcruxes here, not write a diary," Ron commented sarcastically.

Hermione looked up with a sour look on her face.

"For your information, _Ronald, _I am writing down everything we currently know about the Horcruxes so we don't miss or forget anything and we have something to refer back to."

"What?" said Harry and Ron together.

She sighed, put down the book and her quill on a nearby stool and carefully replaced the lid on her ink bottle.

"Come over here, will you?" she replied irritably. They obeyed obediently.

She showed them the book. It was small and looked like it was bound by red leather. There were intricate gold engravings on both sides and the spine, and it had a shifty look to it- Harry and Ron's eyes kept sliding off it. Rubbing their eyes simultaneously, they looked to Hermione for an explanation. She didn't disappoint.

"I bought this at Flourish and Blotts the last time I was in Diagon Ally," she explained, "The cover is dragon leather, the toughest material you can find. The gold decorations are engraved in patterns that spell it for invisibility without being invisible. It-"

"That doesn't make sense, though," Ron interrupted yet again, "I mean, how can something be invisible if it's not?"

"Shut up, Ron," said Harry, "She's getting there."

"Thank you Harry," said Hermione sweetly as Ron glared at Harry, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, the spells allow it to be seen in plain sight, but if a person tries to focus their attention on it, their eyes just slide right off and they end up looking at something else."

"So how come you can see it?" asked Harry

"I'm its rightful owner." She replied simply.

"Oh," said the boys in all their intelligence. Harry pondered this for a moment.

"So," he said slowly, "You're writing down everything?"

"Yes, Harry. What Dumbledore told you, your dreams, the diary, and," she flipped to the back of the book, opened a little pouch attached to the back cover and pulled out the note they had found in the locket, "what we have found already."

The boys just looked at her in awe. _She was amazing_, Harry thought, _she really was, there was no way he would have been able to do this without her brains and ability to think ahead. Me and Ron would never have thought of this stuff._

Ron just continued to stare at her with a look one would equate with being clubbed over the head. "Hermione," he said in wonder, "You're just...brilliant."

Hermione turned pink, "Oh, well, thank you Ron."

Harry grinned at the exchange and said, "He is right, Hermione, you honestly never cease to amaze us."

Hermione just looked down with a smile on her face, "Well if I'd known it would get this much attention I would have told you earlier," she joked. They laughed, as Harry and Ron moved to sit on either side of her the arms of the chair.

"So," said Harry, "did you put down what I said about Hogwarts? 'Cos I really think-"

Ron groaned loudly, "Harry! There's no way! I mean, come on, why would he bother, it's just a school."

Harry jumped off the armchair, "Hagrid said years ago that Hogwarts is the safest place to it was the hide anything! And it was the only place he ever-"

"Alright, that's it! Out! Both of you!" Hermione yelled.

"Huh?" they both answered.

"I've had enough of your arguing! I need peace to get this thing ordered," she waved the book in front of their faces, "Give me peace for 10 minutes! That's all I ask!"

She slumped back into the chair as the boys edged backwards out of the tent. They closed the flap and were promptly hit by a blast of frigid wind. Hunching their shoulders, they turned to each other and asked,

"What's with her?"

_**And there it is :). Hope you like it. Any feedback would be brilliant, so feel free.**_


End file.
